


我到底搞了谁男朋友

by last9



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:13:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21956440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/last9/pseuds/last9
Summary: 圣诞特供，享齐人之福的小兔叽，痛并快乐的小猫咪
Relationships: Chen Linong/Wang Linkai | Xiao Gui
Kudos: 14





	我到底搞了谁男朋友

王琳凯不是故意的，他发誓自己没有做任何过分的举动，所以根本想不明白事情怎么会变成现在这样。

他新买的西装裤被卷成一团随意丢在地板上，心疼之余庆幸自己之前把西装外套落在了餐桌椅子上。但紧接着要遭殃的是他身上那件价格同样价格不菲的白衬衫，他为今天特意挑选的墨绿色领带已经被扯松了。

王琳凯皱起的眉头和明显没有焦点的眼睛让压在他身上的陈立农有些不满，他停下解人衬衫扣子的手，原本扶着那截窄腰的另一只手往下伸去，而后倾身凑到王琳凯耳边咬耳朵。

“要专心噢，只可以想着我，看着我。”

皮肤嫩得动辄就会留下印记的王琳凯被这么突然掐了一下大腿根，顿时疼得小脸都皱起来。他想自己那里八成被掐红了，可眼下又不好去看去揉，只能继续拧着眉毛埋怨陈立农，“好痛啊，你干吗？”

陈立农竟是笑了下，因为炸了毛的王琳凯完全不凶，而且不管怎样，只要满眼都装着自己的王琳凯就是他想要的。他撑起身子盯着王琳凯看，想搞清楚这个人是怎么做到生气的时候都这么可爱。

王琳凯被盯得脸颊慢慢烧起来，也顾不上计较陈立农无缘无故掐他，只想躲开那烫人的视线，不成想陈立农先一步低头吻住了他的下巴。严格来讲也算不得吻，陈立农只用嘴唇碰了一下之后便改用舌头从下往上舔。

开始是丁点儿大的舌尖与他皮肤相抵，紧跟着大面积的舌质也覆了上来。灵活的舌头缓慢滑过皮肤的触感让王琳凯想起家里养的那只大金毛，自己每次逗它都要被这么舔上两口。

可被狗狗单纯表示亲近地舔和被陈立农热乎乎的唇舌极具挑逗性地舔，这两者带给王琳凯的感觉是完完全全不同的。

陈立农的舌头湿滑且有力度，挨在皮肤上的瞬间让王琳凯错觉自己惹上了什么具有毒性或者攻击性的动物。但他又很温柔，就只是用舌头将王琳凯下巴到脖子那一片都舔得湿乎乎的。

可王琳凯还是紧张得不行，眼睛闭得死紧。就算陈立农的舌头不是蛇信也肯定藏有看不见的虫，不然是什么东西搔得他浑身发痒。

好不容易捱过陈立农来来回回的舔舐，王琳凯赶紧抹了把满脖子的口水，伸手去够床头柜的纸巾盒。指尖都碰到盒子了，手臂却猛地被陈立农扯下一把按在床铺上。

“嗯――”王琳凯拖着长音，挑起一边眉毛来表达不悦。陈立农用大拇指轻柔抚平他额上的三道抬头纹，张嘴咬了他下嘴唇一口后又不知算道歉还是什么意思的摩挲他润湿的唇瓣。

“不专心的话，等下会更痛噢。”

陈立农确定王琳凯很好的领会了自己的意思，因为本来双腿放松微张躺在他身下的王琳凯，一听这话便倏地夹紧腿，望着他的那双漂亮眼睛里写满了恐惧。

没几秒，知道自己躲不过的王琳凯又换了副表情对付陈立农。他耷拉着眼睛，扁着嘴巴，可怜得像动画片里找不到家的小鸭子，惹得陈立农想给他嘴巴涂满蜂蜜然后一口吃掉他。

陈立农装作漫不经心的样子往下扫了一眼，王琳凯的白色衬衫遮到大腿根下二十二公分，多一分保守，少一分危险，刚刚好诱人探索的长度。

之前扯松的领带又被始作俑者推回到领口，可能这下系得有些紧，王琳凯觉得呼吸有些不顺畅，于是稍张开嘴巴，没防备陈立农就借着这个机会吻了下来，舌头都轻松探进他的嘴巴。

“唔……你……嗯。”

王琳凯瞪大眼睛，很快反应过来伸手去推陈立农，双脚也开始胡乱蹬踹。在他的世界里，上床没什么大不了，生理需求而已，可接吻不行，这是相爱的两个人才能做的事。

可他整个人比陈立农小了一圈，被人压在身下的时候从上方看几乎看不到他，而且就凭他那两条细得仿佛一用力就会折掉的胳膊，怎么能推得开陈立农。他又不敢咬陈立农，怕等下更痛的还是自己。

所以王琳凯不配合也不拒绝的任陈立农吻了个够，可即使这样，两人嘴唇分开时还是拉扯出银丝，这次是王琳凯自己的口水淌了满脖颈。

王琳凯虽全力挥出但实则没什么攻击性的拳头被陈立农牢牢接在掌心，另一只手被他用两根手指圈住细细的手腕后就握不成拳。

陈立农意犹未尽地舔了舔王琳凯嘴巴，感受到舌头下绷紧的唇，他眯了下眼，鼻尖抵着王琳凯汗湿的鼻尖轻轻开口。

“相信我，等下你会主动张开双腿邀请我的。还有，接吻的时候要闭眼睛噢。”

“小兔崽子，你……”王琳凯被困住双手也不认输，可梗着脖子骂了一半的话却猝然卡在喉咙里。他刚刚没挣开束缚的拳头因为此刻的慌乱一下子抽了回来，来不及展开便捂住嘴，因为不想让陈立农知道他剩下的话都被替换成一声惊叫。

“哈。”陈立农嗤笑一声从王琳凯胸前抬起头，下巴搁在他肋骨上，勾起嘴角问他，“有感觉吗？”

王琳凯慢慢松开捂着嘴巴的手，怕趴在自己身上的陈立农察觉到异样，连呼吸都小心翼翼。他眼睛往下瞥了眼，轻飘飘回了四个字，“完全没有。”

他怎么可能被陈立农舔一下胸口就有感觉，他又不是女人，刚才会那样反应只不过是被陈立农的奇怪举动吓到了。

“噢，这样啊，看来要更努力才行啊。”

陈立农说话时拇指摩挲下巴，不知道又在打什么主意。王琳凯转了转眼睛，双手枕在脑后，老神在在的样子摆明是在挑衅这个过分自信的毛头小子。

陈立农又俯下身，用灵巧的软舌仔细绕着王琳凯胸口那一点画圈，过一会儿更是连嘴唇都用上了。他先是简单亲了亲那个湿漉漉的原点，然后张开嘴吸吮，发出啧啧的响声。

王琳凯十指忍不住插进自己脑后的头发，他觉得陈立农这样好像婴儿在吸奶，他感到羞耻的同时又清楚意识到胸口那颗红豆已经有些发胀，还生出一丝奇异的酥麻感。就在他纠结要不要推开陈立农时，胸口忽地刺痛一下，他当即按着陈立农脑门使劲将人推开。

“痛了吗，对不起，我帮你吹吹。”前一秒故意咬人的陈立农，下一秒又装无辜撅起嘴巴给王琳凯吹风，坏人好人全让他做了。

凉风一吹，被口水弄得湿答答的衬衫底下那颗红豆就因为受冷而愈发挺立，张扬地撑着半透明的衬衫，让王琳凯再也无法假装自己没感觉。

“还没感觉吗，可我感觉再吸一会儿奶水都要出来了。”陈立农故意装傻，惹得王琳凯又冲他发火。

“胡说什么！”

“没有噢，你看这里。”陈立农说着用手指按了按王琳凯胸前凸起的红豆，“变大了。”

王琳凯下意识颤了下，还没说出什么话，受冷落的左边胸口便被陈立农握在手中反复揉捏，已经傲立于雪白胸脯的那一点则再次被陈立农含进温热的口腔。对方空着的另一只手也没闲着，慢慢来到王琳凯身后，只隔着内裤抓揉那两瓣弹性很好的臀肉。

一时间啧啧的水声，手掌磨擦衣料的沙沙声和不知道谁压不住的粗重呼吸声全部挤进王琳凯耳朵里，而这些声音所代表的是他正在被陈立农亵玩。

“你是棉花糖吗，怎么这么甜这么软？”

陈立农好一会儿才放过王琳凯的臀肉，右手开始沿着王琳凯大腿来回抚摸，嘴唇贴着他的颈动脉，直白的说出自己的欲望，“你越软，我就越硬，是时候为我张开双腿了吧？”

王琳凯头摇得像拨浪鼓，双腿夹得更紧，可架不住自己两腿间的小兄弟已经精神得很，衬衫下摆已经盖不住了，大剌剌戳在陈立农身上。

“诶？它好像比我着急哦。”

“啊……”王琳凯从喉咙里挤出一声低吟，陈立农居然直接用手从上往下把它那物压了回去，可这个动作无异于挑火，那是能压回去的东西吗，只会被刺激得更硬挺。

果然那物事又弹回来戳着陈立农大腿肉，陈立农右手虎口卡在根部，一边往下压一边自言自语道：“呃，要翘起来了。”

王琳凯深呼吸一口，屈从于身上的痒意和身下的胀痛，抓着陈立农故意作乱的手，在对方玩味的眼神中又压着他的手贴紧自己的东西。

“农农――”

陈立农瞳孔地震，王琳凯天生一把好嗓子，服软的时候最会发嗲。此时自己这个软糯的昵称从他嘴里说出来就变得更甜更娇，加上现在的状况，还有那么一点儿撩人的味道。

“嗯，看来要先帮你舒服啦。”

濡湿的内裤在陈立农手掌下变得更加泥泞，他动作缺乏技巧也毫不温柔，只是囫囵揉弄着王琳凯被内裤包裹的一团硬物，但即便这样就足够让王琳凯呼吸愈发粗重。

王琳凯咽了咽口水，“停一下。”他难忍地开口，在陈立农依言停止动作的时候主动拉低自己的灰色内裤释放出来那根滑溜溜的肉棒，“有点不舒服，直接，帮我可以吗？”

“当然可以。”王琳凯刚放松一下表情，陈立农竟是抓着他的手，大手叠着小手，圈住了他的东西上下撸动，“你平时都是这样弄吗？”

见王琳凯不回答，陈立农又去舔咬他胸口红豆，左手抓着他屁股用力掐弄，这样过了一会儿就听见了他压抑的喘息声。

“这么快吗？”

哪个男人听见这话不生气，尽管王琳凯意识到自己就快到顶峰了，但还是较着劲想再撑一会儿。偏偏陈立农又去戳他正滴着水的顶端，同时用舌头将他胸前那颗红果压进肉里。

陈立农微眯眼睛看王琳凯，他长长的睫毛轻轻颤动，像是蝴蝶振翅。王琳凯忽然迷了眼，心海掀起巨浪，身子一抖泄在陈立农手中。

高潮过后的王琳凯就更软了，让人错觉可以把他变成任何形状，加上身体粉嫩嫩的，像是加了樱花的糯米糕。陈立农把他身体里的浊白牛奶涂到他臀缝，他羞得扭着身子躲，后面却实在体会到空虚。

王琳凯交过几个女朋友，却是第一次和人上床。所以他从不知道自己被舔胸口会有感觉，而且他觉得自己可能天生喜欢男孩子，不然他后面怎么好像在淌水。

陈立农此时是跪在王琳凯身体两侧的，所以当王琳凯慢慢张开双腿时不可避免侵占了他原来的领地，他挑眉看着脸红成烂熟番茄的王琳凯，明知故问。

“你干吗呀？”

“你不是说要我……你嘛，快点儿进来。”

王琳凯光是这样做就够臊得慌，又哪里说得出陈立农的原话，于是含糊过去，陈立农觉得好笑，又坏心眼的逗他。

“可是我只说你会张开腿邀请我，你想要我进哪里去啊？”

“你……”王琳凯从嗓子眼里挤出一个字就说不出余下的话，他又能说陈立农什么呢，怕是说什么都要被对方反过来拿话揶揄自己。他现在是骑虎难下，既已做到了这份儿上，干脆一骨碌爬起来将陈立农扑在床上。

幸好床足够大，陈立农倒下去后脑袋还能挨着床尾。他一身墨绿色西装虽不便宜可一点儿不经心，外套团成个抹布似的丢在王琳凯西裤旁边，衬衫皱皱巴巴，有一边从裤子里抽了出来，皮带扣倒是还好好扣着。

王琳凯低下头，红着脸去解陈立农皮带，拽着拉链头往下拉了一点儿就拉不动了，扽了几下也没见好，干脆双手扯着陈立农西裤连内裤一起都生拉下来。

看见陈立农腿间昂扬的巨兽，王琳凯下意识抖了一下，但还是大着胆子上手撸了一把嘲笑道：“憋得挺难受吧，你再装一下试试啊？”

“难受，可我要是不装，你以为你现在能有力气说话？”

“闭嘴吧你，话那么多。”

王琳凯打掉陈立农戳弄他臀瓣的手，再次分开双腿。他膝盖跪在陈立农身体两侧，屁股往后去摸索陈立农的硬物，但是由于这个姿势的原因，有些不得其法，那头部几次擦过他股缝，就是没有牢牢咬住。

他刚刚都偏头不去看陈立农，屡试屡败后才不得不把求助的目光投向对方。可躺着的那个人也太缺德，竟然学他把双手枕在脑袋下，一副不关我事，你自己研究的意思。

“哼。”王琳凯白了陈立农一眼，想了想改为蹲着的姿势，闭上眼睛，素白的双手微微扶着陈立农的肉棒，对准自己的穴口慢慢坐了下去。

可还没等王琳凯得意自己找对了方法，那才挤进穴口的头部就疼得他立刻停下手，白着脸向后跌坐到陈立农大腿上。

“笨蛋，这么着急，疼了吧。”刚刚仿佛置身事外的陈立农，现下又揉了把王琳凯头顶，温柔教导起来。他抬手指了指右边床头的柜子，“第一层里有润滑剂，先仔细扩张好。”

王琳凯心说：“你就是故意整我。”但还是扁着嘴爬到床头去拉抽屉，他衬衫遮不完全的两瓣浑圆臀肉就随着他翻找东西的动作在陈立农眼前晃。陈立农垂下眼，笑自己定力好，不然现在这个不自觉撅着屁股勾引自己的人下一秒就要被……

这回王琳凯学聪明了，他知道陈立农就是故意逗他的，好看他放开甚至荡的样子。所以他不再去问陈立农，反正他看了看手里的东西后就大概明白要怎么做。

王琳凯往手心倒了大半瓶润滑剂，一股脑儿抹到后穴，触感又凉又滑，他使劲闭了下眼，用食指缓慢按摩那紧窄的入口。

而亲眼看着王琳凯扩张自己后穴的陈立农则是眼睛都直了，这和他抓着王琳凯的手强制他抚慰自己是不一样的。现在的王琳凯为了迎接他的东西，正主动用自己那弹吉他敲琴键的漂亮手指插自己屁股。

陈立农下腹烧得更热，单单看着王琳凯脸上难耐的表情都让他心动，他恨不得冲过去吻他紧皱的眉。

王琳凯已经成功放进一根食指，他感觉到自己里面的紧涩，于是又倒了些润滑剂，加到两根手指。

自己给自己扩张的感觉太奇怪了，王琳凯起初催眠自己这和自慰一样，可是二者差别实在太大。尤其顶着陈立农的炽热眼神，让他有种被目睹了奸情的愧疚感。

所以抽出手指后，王琳凯没再继续扩张，直接重复之前的动作，双手扶着陈立农的肉棒一点一点往下坐。

尽根没入之后，王琳凯忍不住低头看了一眼他和陈立农紧密相连的地方，小声嘀咕道：“好厉害，全吃进去了。”

陈立农被王琳凯这样可爱的反应逗得扑哧一笑，大手拍了拍他汗湿的屁股蛋，“介意给我看看更厉害的吗？”

王琳凯没搭话，还是坐着不动，他在慢慢适应后面被插入这么一根大家伙的感觉。大概五六分钟后，他才慢慢抬高屁股，把那东西吐出来。

这样整根慢慢吞下又徐徐吐出的动作重复了三次王琳凯才改变方法，他最后会留一点头在里面，动作也跟着快了许多，陈立农徘徊不定的手也终于固定在他腰侧范围。

“你真是个天才，怎么什么都会，连做爱也这么厉害。”

这不太合适的夸奖让王琳凯又羞又恼，可他身体却诚实，受到鼓励后更加疯狂地缠绕陈立农那物。他在这样的动作中也慢慢没那么矜持，在被填满又抽空的循环里偶尔露出几声呻吟。

王琳凯不知道就是这样声如蚊呐的肯定，瞬间让陈立农头皮都发麻，如此漂亮精致娇嫩的王琳凯一边吞吃自己的肉棒一边呻吟，这画面堪比原子弹爆炸，陈立农觉得自己快被他榨出汁液来 。

好在王琳凯没坚持太久，用这个姿势做太耗费体力。他萎靡下来，跨坐在陈立农身上，双手撑着他腹部漂亮的肌肉，前后晃动磨蹭起来。

“嗯……嗯……啊……好累……啊”

“宝贝儿――”陈立农实在受不了王琳凯这副诱人的样子，他坐起身，汗湿的手掌贴上王琳凯发潮的衬衫，舔着他的耳垂说话。

“叫得再大声一点儿，我就帮你更舒服。大声点儿好不好，我喜欢听你的声音。”

王琳凯眨眨眼，双手环住陈立农脖颈一脸期待的问他，“真的吗？”

陈立农喜上眉梢，疯狂点头，他这次是真的没有要逗王琳凯，只要王琳凯答应他，就什么都依王琳凯。

“嘻嘻，我偏不。我知道你要忍不住了，切，再大有什么用，还不是这么快就被小爷榨出来。”

没想到王琳凯在这个时候还能跟自己闹，可陈立农允许他闹的时候他怎么作天作地都没关系。现在却必须要管教一下了，不然以后床上都要给这个小作精主导就惨了，他怕是要憋疯。

陈立农双手慢慢往下，滑到王琳凯不盈一握的细腰，“那我可以亲你吗？”

“不可以！”王琳凯还气他强吻自己，拒绝得又急又快。

“好吧。”

料到王琳凯会拒绝，所以陈立农很快打起了王琳凯胸前那两颗红豆的主意。他张嘴含住左边那颗，用牙齿轻咬，感觉到王琳凯身体颤了一下，后面也愈发绞紧后便用舌头舔舐。

陈立农盘腿坐着，王琳凯像朵娇羞的水莲花一样开在人怀里，一双长腿无处安放，脚踝都冲出床尾。他扭动腰臀的姿势越来越慢，快感却越来越强烈，他感觉喉咙里的声音就快要冲出嘴巴。

“觉得叫床害羞吗？那在我面前扩张的时候，被我握着手自慰的时候，舔胸口就有感觉的时候，半夜进我房间的时候都不害羞吗？”

“我……我没有。”王琳凯否认的声音显得没什么底气，而且他说完又觉得自己的答案好像不太对。

“没有就是不害羞，那为什么不肯叫给我听呢？”

陈立农抓着王琳凯话里的漏洞，在他因为思考几乎停止动作时挺了下腰，肉体撞击时啪叽一声轻响让王琳凯猛地缩紧身体，抬头盯着他。

“你，你不许动啊。”

“诶？琳琳好过分，自己不动，又不让我动，那你舒服到了，我还很难受啊。”陈立农说得自己好委屈，可说完之后又掐着王琳凯细腰抽送两下，被温热内壁摩擦包围的感觉太让人上瘾。

“啊啊啊，陈立农，不要这么喊我，也不要再动了。”

“为什么？”陈立农眸色一暗，抱着王琳凯躺回床上，姿势的突然改变吓得王琳凯不由地搂紧陈立农，后穴也跟着缩紧。

从骑乘到对坐再到现在，陈立农每次改变姿势，王琳凯都会被欺负得更狠。而就在他正担忧的时候，陈立农已经开始就着这个面对面的姿势缓慢抽送起来。

暂不论其他，只说陈立农彻底拿回主动权后，王琳凯体会到的快感简直是成倍增长。明明这样还不如之前进得深，但陈立农好像比他自己都懂他的身体。

虽然说动作缓慢却可以让王琳凯细细体会到肉棒如何一点一点撑开他的甬道，肠肉又是怎样不知羞耻的缠绕上柱身，那跳动的筋脉直敲他的理智，他爽得都不想说话了。

“不回答，就当你默认可以喊你琳琳，嗯？”

可是被陈立农又一次喊“琳琳”，呼吸的热意炙烤皮肤的时候，王琳凯终究努力抽出一丝理智，他推开陈立农越压越低的胸膛，瞪着眼睛质问他。

“你说为什么！我妹妹，你新婚妻子就睡在隔壁。而你在这里跟我上床不说，还想喊我“琳琳”，陈立农，你对得起琳琳吗？”

“呵，好一句我对得起琳琳吗。王琳凯，你怎么不问问不拒绝和我上床，还大张着腿邀请我的你自己，对不对得起琳琳？”

陈立农说完这番话像是气急了一般，推高王琳凯下半身，一巴掌落在他左边臀瓣上。陈立农没收着力气，这一掌拍下来，王琳凯白嫩的臀肉上立即泛起了五个红指印，火辣辣的疼，他眼泪都一下子没忍住涌出眼眶。

腿间那物竟然也不合时宜的落了几滴雨，他吓了一跳，怀疑自己还有抖M倾向，被打屁股居然会有感觉。

很明显陈立农也注意到了这一点，所以这次换了一边，力气也收了许多。“啪啪”两巴掌惹得王琳凯肉嘟嘟的屁股肉涌起两波浪花，勾得他想用唇齿去逐浪。

当然现在也只能用毒舌来激王琳凯给自己更多反应，他想看王琳凯更性感甚至淫靡的样子。

“啧啧，王琳凯，你看你这副身体多喜欢我，等下不会因为被我打屁股就高潮了吧？”

王琳凯努力平复呼吸，他终于承认自己确实喜欢陈立农，由身到心那种。不然他就不会在晚宴结束不久后偷偷进陈立农房间，他想闻着陈立农的味道好好睡上一觉。

而意外发现陈立农没和妹妹同房之后又稀里糊涂和陈立农滚上了床，王琳凯抗拒陈立农吻他，是因为他知道陈立农喜欢的人是妹妹，所以更不可能允许陈立农像喊妹妹那样喊他。

不管陈立农是喝多了还是一时兴起，王琳凯都要让他知道，自己是王琳凯，不是妹妹的替代品。

“陈立农，你说得对。”王琳凯忽然笑了，他抬腿圈住陈立农劲瘦的腰，拉低他的脖子继续和他说话，“我这副身体就是喜欢你，连我自己都控制不了它喜欢你，所以求你，别喊我琳琳。”

“啊……啊……好厉害……”陈立农都没动作，王琳凯却忽然放开嗓子呻吟起来，随后在他不解的目光中，拉着他的手覆上自己胸口。

“这样可以吗，陈立农，我答应你会叫给你听。所以，让我更舒服吧，我也会让你很爽的，只要别那样喊我，你想怎么对我都行。”

陈立农没言语也没动作，就在王琳凯思考要不要再说得恳切一点时，火热的吻却突然落了下来。陈立农吻他的时候根本是在咬他，牙齿撕扯他的唇瓣，似乎是报他之前不要接吻的仇。

王琳凯的空气都快被掠夺干净，却不舍得拒绝陈立农这样凶狠的亲吻，甚至主动去勾他的舌头，脚趾也不安分地捻磨他后背。这个吻从粗鲁变得色情，黏腻的声音溢出唇齿，王琳凯满足的发出“嗯嗯”声。

“疼吗？”陈立农放开王琳凯的嘴巴后，食指点了下他下唇破掉的地方问他。

“甜的，草莓味。”王琳凯答非所问，扬着笑脸又亲了亲陈立农唇角，他喜欢这样着紧自己的陈立农。于是又主动晃了晃屁股，意在催陈立农快点儿动一动。

陈立农低头看了眼王琳凯翘起的小家伙，解开刚刚被自己扯松又推紧的墨绿色领带，蒙住那双正盯着自己看的眼睛。在打结时，顺势贴近他的耳朵叮嘱：“好好感受我给你的快乐，王琳凯。”

不再是慢而结实的挺送，陈立农动作极快，抽送间隔以秒计，仿佛是电动的一样。王琳凯抿着嘴巴，视力被“剥夺”后愈发想看那粗大的家伙是怎样在自己体内如此快速的进出。

蒙住眼睛之后，其它感官就更加灵敏，身体的感受也变得愈加强烈。王琳凯动了动耳朵，啪叽啪叽的水声不绝于耳，之前都没闻见香水味，此刻却觉得陈立农身上的味道很好闻，他双手沿着陈立农脊背游走，后穴开始分泌肠液。

王琳凯看不见自己的甬道把陈立农的肉根涂得润滑水亮，也看不见陈立农都把他那处碾出细细的白沫，甚至穴口被撞开时依稀可见嫩红的肠肉。没一会儿，他除了眼睛，鼻子耳朵也不怎么好使了，双腿都没什么力气的垂下来，只剩下嘴巴还在嗯嗯啊啊的呻吟。

“你知道前列腺高潮吗？”

“啊？”

陈立农突然的问句让王琳凯无从思考，他能感受到陈立农的汗正大颗大颗落在他身上，每一滴都带着热意和重量。他的白衬衫已经湿透了，黏在身上怪不舒服。

于是王琳凯伸手去揪自己的衬衫扣子，陈立农就在此时猛地朝他甬道内一点撞去，他一下子惊叫出声，扣子都被他生生扯掉了。

这种爽到头皮发麻的感觉该如何形容？王琳凯不知道，他傻掉了，大口大口的喘息，仿佛已到达高潮，他抖着手去摸陈立农手臂，咬了下嘴唇后说到。

“啊，陈立农，使劲肏我那里。好舒服，嗯，我受不了了，快点给我，要到了，我要被你肏射了。”

王琳凯已经什么都不顾忌了，他完全听从于快感，所以直言要陈立农对准那一点用力。他很快就要到了，前面已经硬得滴水了，距离陈立农肏射他只是时间问题。

陈立农在这个时候却又没那么好说话了，低头用牙齿扯下蒙在王琳凯眼睛上的领带，望进他眼眸深处，一字一顿和他提要求。

“王琳凯，说你喜欢我，在我肏射你之前不许停。”

“我喜欢你，啊……我喜欢你……”

陈立农在王琳凯一声声夹杂着呻吟的“表白”中猛力进攻那一点，他有点怕自己先缴械投降，因为王琳凯濒临高潮的模样实在太漂亮。

汗湿的额发打着绺，被陈立农顶得摇晃时，身体起伏像一涌一涌的泉水。微眯着眼的时候像只被人伺候得舒服的猫，说话时若隐若现的一口小白牙，牙齿不整齐，乱乱的更像某种小动物。

“啊！我喜欢你――陈立农。”

如王琳凯所料想的一样，他在获得前列腺高潮的同时也被陈立农肏射了，精液喷洒在陈立农小腹上，而陈立农的东西也悉数灌进他的肠道。

高潮的余韵里，陈立农又俯下身和王琳凯接吻，他中意王琳凯嘴唇的程度不比对下面那张嘴少，尝起来像草莓味的糖果，他在想下次要如何哄王琳凯用嘴巴帮他。

“王琳凯。”

“嗯？”

王琳凯不知道陈立农为什么喊自己，虽然怕他要再来一次，但还是开口应了，可紧接着陈立农又喊了一声他的名字。

“王琳凯。”

“诶，我在呢。”

“王琳凯。”

“嗯，干吗呀，陈立农？”

喊到第三遍时，王琳凯有些烦了，揪了揪陈立农耳朵，真是不知道他想做什么。

“王琳凯，王琳凯，王琳凯……”

“嗯，我在呢，我听见了……”

在这样幼稚的呼唤与回应中，王琳凯慢慢觉得鼻子酸酸的，伸手去摩挲陈立农发尾，因为他明白了陈立农为什么不厌其烦地喊他。是想告诉他，不是醉酒，不是替代品，陈立农是真真切切知道他是王琳凯。

或许还有那么一点喜欢自己，在不知道是陈立农的泪水还是汗水划进脖颈里时，王琳凯这样想。

两人抱着彼此躺了一会儿，陈立农从王琳凯身上翻下来，没有东西阻挡的精液自然往外淌，羞得王琳凯忙夹紧屁股，伸手去扯床头柜上的纸巾。

“好可惜啊，这么多应该会怀孕的。”

“变态。”

王琳凯骂了一句，刚抽完纸就被陈立农拉开双腿，大腿抵在他膝弯，“再来一次吧，后背位？”

“滚蛋，啊，放开我！”

陈立农忽然跳下床，捞起王琳凯扛到肩上，因为他挣扎还打了他屁股一巴掌，然后大步流星往屋子里的卫生间走去。

王琳凯被压在浴室冰凉的墙面上，花洒刚打开时洒下来的水也不太热，淋在汗湿的身上就感觉更凉。他抖了一下，陈立农的胸膛立刻贴过来，就着还残留在他身体里的东西又一次捅了进去。

“你说怎么都行的，再做一次好不好？”明明陈立农都已经开始缓慢抽插起来，却说的好像和王琳凯商量。

“嗯啊，你说的，一次，嗯……别上来就戳那里啊，陈立农，我不想那么快……”

“好，那我慢一点”

最后王琳凯得到的结果是又一场漫长的性爱，他被陈立农压在墙上没一会儿就被抱进浴缸里，单人浴缸对他们两个大男人来说太过狭窄，翻腾的水花都在叫嚣不满。

所以最后他被陈立农按在镜子前，抹掉镜面的雾气，清晰看着一丝不挂的自己是如何被陈立农玩到高潮，脱力的只能靠在陈立农怀里。

“王琳凯，我也喜欢你。”

陈立农吻了吻王琳凯额头，给他裹好浴巾抱回卧室，在他还没完全缓过来时揉了揉他的头发说：“乖乖拿上衣服出去吧，一会儿爸妈该起床了。”

“嗯。”纵使心里觉得自己就像个被陈立农肏够就丢掉的玩物，但王琳凯还是听话的捡起自己的衣物，蹑手蹑脚回了自己房间。

他现在又累又困，支撑不住睡着之前，想的是陈立农说的那句不知真情还是假意的喜欢。

早上醒来的时候，时间已经过了九点，王琳凯迷迷糊糊去摸枕边，空掉的另一半床铺让他一激灵坐起来，跳下床就往房间外面跑。

陈立农正坐在餐桌前吃早餐，王家父母也坐在他对面，但应该已经吃过早餐，只是和他聊天。

“诶呦，宝宝你怎么这样就出来了，鞋子也不穿，冻着怎么办？”

在母亲开口说话之前，陈立农的视线已经停在王琳凯赤着的双脚上了，注意到对方的目光，他一哂，抓了抓头发跑去衣帽间。

“立农，凯凯他……唉，辛苦你了。”

母亲又转回头和陈立农说话，一旁没怎么说话的父亲也明显表情凝重。他们觉得对不住陈立农，可陈立农又是唯一的救命稻草，不得不抓住他。

说话间王琳凯已经洗漱完换了身衣服出来，他自然而然走到陈立农身边，陈立农为他拉开椅子，把给他准备的早饭推到他面前。

王琳凯坐下后先和父母问了句早，母亲笑吟吟地催他吃饭，父亲看了眼他斥了句，“还早，都快吃午饭了。”

“爸，您别怪琳琳，是我昨晚让他太累了。”

陈立农这句话说得在场其它三人都有些不好意思，王琳凯低着头舀着碗里的粥喝，桌下的手伸过去掐了陈立农大腿一把。

结果实施惩罚的手还没收回来，就被陈立农抓着往他双腿间按去。王琳凯一只手根本包不住那软乎乎又鼓囊囊的一团，可重点不在这里，这是在餐桌上，父母还坐在对面。

王琳凯吓得不轻，忍不住瞟了眼自己被钳制住的手，陈立农今天穿了件宽松的大短裤，他望过去时注意到那人露在短裤外结实有力的双腿。

“我吃饱了。”王琳凯放下勺子，强硬地抽出手，站起身拉着陈立农胳膊，“爸，妈，我们有事要谈，碗我等下洗。”

把人拉进房间后，王琳凯立刻转身锁上门，然后转回来叉腰看着陈立农。

“怎么了，进屋干吗？”

“陈立农，你再跟我装无辜！你知不知道你刚才那样有多险，被爸妈看到怎么办？”

陈立农摊手，一脸无奈道，“被看到我就说你掐疼我，帮我揉揉咯。”

“还跟我贫！”王琳凯气得抬腿去踢陈立农，却被人一把抓住脚踝，他顿时有些站不稳，后背向后靠在了门板上。

“粉色。”

王琳凯反应了一下才明白陈立农是在说他内裤的颜色，他下身穿了件柠檬黄色的短裙，长度在膝盖以上。发现自己走光之后，他忙伸手去拽短裙，而陈立农也在这时偏头在他踝骨上落下一吻。

这轻轻的一个吻，让王琳凯立即酥了半边身子，也不再去管翻起的短裙，抿着嘴巴朝陈立农眨了眨琉璃般的眼睛。

陈立农心领神会，大手顺着王琳凯小腿一路向上摸到大腿根，他指间带着薄茧，摸得王琳凯微微发颤。真正的终点却是钻进那画着可爱图案的粉色内裤边缘，用一根手指戳进人身后柔软的穴口。

王琳凯嘤咛一声，软绵绵地扑倒在陈立农怀里，他左腿还掌握在陈立农手上，于是就以这样单脚站立的姿势蹭了蹭陈立农胯间那一团。

“我想在上面。”

陈立农点头之后就松开了手，被刚站稳的王琳凯一把推在床上。随后王琳凯也踢掉拖鞋，跳到床上，一屁股坐在他身上，短裙盖住的风景是正抵着他那物的饱满如蜜桃的臀瓣。

“老实交代，昨晚去哪儿了，新婚之夜让新娘独守空房，陈立农你真做得出来啊。”

王琳凯一边说话一边坐在陈立农身上颠簸，弹性十足的床垫让他感觉像在玩蹦床，而陈立农那根肉棒一下一下戳着他屁股缝的感觉也让他喜欢，于是就更加开心地拄着陈立农腹肌上下摇晃起来。

陈立农看着王琳凯笑得眼睛都眯起来完全不是在生气的样子，心里也跟着满足，他推高王琳凯的白色短袖衫，手指戳弄他羊脂玉般的皮肤上的青紫痕迹。

“傻瓜，你喝断片了。我昨晚和你在一起啊，不然你身上这些痕迹哪儿来的，你背着我找别的男人？”

“呸，别瞎说，我只有你这一个男人。”王琳凯握着小拳头照陈立农身上砸了一拳，力度轻得像挠痒痒。他仍坐在人身上起伏，但因为在思考频率低了些。

他揉了揉太阳穴，一点儿想不起昨天晚上的事，于是委屈巴巴地望着陈立农开口，“真的不记得，啊，陈立农，怎么办，那么重要的时刻我居然喝大了。”

“噢噢，不难过啊。”陈立农手指各点着王琳凯一边嘴角往上提，继续安慰他道：“琳琳现在是清醒的嘛，我们再来做就好啦。”

“真的？”王琳凯情绪变得极快，他兴奋地晃着自己的小屁股时，短裙是春风吹动的花瓣，撩得陈立农浑身都痒。

陈立农撑起身，动情地吻王琳凯挺拔的鼻梁，“我什么时候骗过你，琳琳乖，趴到床上。”

王琳凯立刻从陈立农身上翻下来，乖乖跪趴到床上，垂下来的裙摆轻轻摇动，他迫不及待想让陈立农进来。

“啪。”陈立农轻轻拍了他屁股一巴掌，“早饭不好好吃，现在想怎样，不许摇屁股。”

“嗯――我不。”王琳凯说话间屁股摆动节奏更快，像是小狗狗在摇尾巴和主人撒娇，“陈立农你居然打我，快点进来我就原谅你。”

陈立农倾身贴到王琳凯后背上，伸手去抽屉里拿润滑剂，说话时的嘴唇正碰着王琳凯耳朵，“琳琳，你知不知道你这样太淫荡了，好歹矜持一下嘛。”

陈立农倒了润滑剂在手心里，先焐了一会儿才往王琳凯后穴抹，刚刚没回他话的人现在才搭腔，“我干吗要矜持，陈立农你少给我装，你那里都硬得跟石头似的了，早就想插进来了吧。”

“是啊，但我要先帮你扩张好，不然你这里这么窄，怎么吃得下我。”陈立农说话间已经把手指伸进王琳凯穴口，由于之前的充分利用，那里很轻松就接纳了陈立农的一根手指，紧接着第二根第三根也毫无压力的进出。

本来陈立农还想再揉得松软一点，王琳凯却等不及的向后挥着手臂催他，“快点儿，可以了，不要手指，要更粗的，嗯，我好难受。”

陈立农真是招架不住这样的王琳凯，他无奈的笑笑，握着王琳凯胯骨，头部对准那翕动的入口，噗地一下尽根没入。

“啊……”王琳凯发出一声满足地喟叹，他等这一刻等了太久，于是又忍不住扭腰摆臀，竟是自己主动吞吐起来。

陈立农觉得好笑，自己是娶了什么小妖精。手掌按着王琳凯腰往下，让他身体弯成更大弧度，胸口贴在床单上，屁股翘的高高的，然后才开始疾风骤雨般地抽插起来。

王琳凯被快感刺激得忍不住呻吟，嘴里间或还蹦出七零八碎的话，什么“好大”、“好硬”、“再快点儿”、“呜呜，要被弄坏了”之类。

这次的结合和之前是截然不同的感受，陈立农其实不喜欢后背位，因为看不到王琳凯的表情，所以他在浴室只贴着王琳凯后背做了没一会儿就又换回正面位。

而现在，王琳凯跪伏在他身下，是完全臣服于他的姿态。短裙整个翻了过来垂在王琳凯腰上，呻吟和夸赞都是王琳凯最直白的回应，现在的王琳凯其实是毫不掩藏对他的爱意的王琳琳――王琳凯假想中的妹妹。

陈立农最先认识的是王琳凯，朋友新开业的酒吧里，穿着皮衣牛仔裤，抱着吉他坐在小舞台上弹唱的男生。陈立农在他跳下台后便追过去要他微信号码，内搭的花衬衫都快湿透的王琳凯嘻嘻哈哈摇头，他说自己不喜欢男生。

隔了没几天，化着精致妆容，穿一身水手服，好像Cosplay什么女高中生的王琳凯就端着杯酒撞进陈立农怀里。他连连说着对不起，帮忙擦酒液的手却是在摩挲陈立农胸肌。

他舔着嘴唇说，“哥哥，我叫琳琳，我没钱赔你的衣服，把我赔给你好不好啊？”

于是两人就这么在一起了，陈立农也是在见过王琳凯父母后才确定王琳凯不是有什么怪癖的女装大佬，他是由于给自己压力太大，所以分裂出了另一个人格。

一个比王琳凯更张扬恣意，从不把心事堆在心底，生活里最重要的是吃喝玩乐，遇见陈立农之后的追求则变成了和陈立农一起吃喝玩乐的王琳琳。

如果不是陈立农努力维持理智，早在他们在一起的那个晚上他就把王琳凯吃干抹净了。他承认自己馋王琳凯的身子，但好歹还披着层天真无害的兔子皮。而主人格和猫咪差不多的王琳凯，在变成亚人格时就变成了性感撩人小野猫王琳琳。

可能是陈立农思考时动作缓了下来，以至于王琳琳不愿意了，他扭着脖子和陈立农说话，“你在想什么啦，肏我的时候怎么还能分心啊，老公。”

陈立农被这声老公吓了一跳，虽然王琳琳会喊他花样多一点，被伺候得舒服了口不择言喊他“哥哥”也是正常，但“老公”这两个字真的是他第一次听到。

“你叫我什么，可以再叫一次给我听吗？”

王琳琳有些奇怪，怎么陈立农说话时好像在发抖，动作也停了，但他还是听话的又甜甜地喊了陈立农一声“老公。”

陈立农忽然间释怀了，他好像一直都在等一个出口。

他不知道王琳凯会不会偶尔意识到自己的双重人格，又是否因此感到痛苦。但他却是实实在在的煎熬着，他都快信了王琳凯真有一个妹妹，他和王琳凯在一起的时候就是在背叛他的妻子。

其实是王琳琳还是王琳凯都无所谓，就像他也分不清自己最先爱上的是哥哥还是妹妹。白天跟他一起走过红毯宣誓会永远爱他的人是王琳琳，晚上再害羞也要跟他做的人是王琳凯。

王琳凯是陈立农的白玫瑰，王琳琳是陈立农的红玫瑰，总归这一株并蒂两朵玫瑰都是属于他的。他又有什么好纠结，倒不如像朋友开他玩笑那样，这不是享尽齐人之福。

陈立农塌下身子，伸手去摸王琳琳左边胸口，那件整体素白的短袖上只有那里绣着一颗草莓。

他隔着衣服上的草莓揉捏下面那颗真实长在王琳琳身上的草莓，舔人家耳后的一枚痣，特别认真的问道：“怎么没穿内衣？”

王琳凯变成王琳琳的时候会完全把自己当作女生，所以陈立农这样问，他不会想到对方是在故意逗他，反倒理解为陈立农是嫌他平胸。

“在家里嘛，你是不是嫌我胸小啊，陈立农？我听人说多揉就会变大了，但我自己揉怪怪的嘛，你别忘了那一边啊。”

陈立农憋着笑，听话地把王琳琳右边胸口也掌握在手里。虽然他的大脑不记得夜里的事，但他的身体记得，那两颗小草莓很快就顶着陈立农掌心。

“嗯啊……”王琳琳喘了一下，扒着陈立农手臂有些害羞的说：“啊，我好像被你揉得有感觉了。你再动一动吧，老公，我那里流了好多水，再给我多一点啊，老公，琳琳想要。”

娇滴滴撒娇求肏的王琳琳简直诱得要人命，难为陈立农这样还能挺得住，他用拇指按压熟透的草莓，迫着王琳琳说出更下流的话来。

“琳琳想要什么，要再说清楚一点哦。”

王琳琳再开口时带了哭腔，他被折磨得难受极了，后面痒的仿佛有蚂蚁在爬。“陈立农……我想要你那根肉棒，我想要你狠狠肏我，让我更快乐吧，老公……”

得了这样的请求，陈立农才终于不再克制自己，寻着王琳琳甬道里被软肉包裹的唯一硬硬的那里，狠命地冲撞起来。

“啊……啊……嗯……”

王琳琳叫床的声音根本不需要陈立农诱导，他抱着枕头，嘴巴里的口水都控制不住，眼泪也开始乱飞。临近高潮时他又扭过头，陈立农见他满脸泪水和汗水的样子心里实在满足，因为他在主动索吻。

“唔……嗯……”

陈立农吻得温柔，动作却凶狠，两分钟后他释放在王琳琳体内。而王琳琳也忍不住身体痉挛，连陈立农帮他撸前面那根帮他射出来的时候都没有感觉。后穴的高潮让他脑子里只剩下白茫茫一片，好半天才缓过劲儿来。

“琳琳，舒服吗？”

王琳琳被陈立农翻了个个儿，那根软下来的肉棒却还留在他后面，他喘息还是很重，慢慢伸手从陈立农的眉骨眼睫摸到鼻子，最后是那两片薄唇。

“陈立农，我爱你。”

这句突如其来的表白让陈立农有些慌乱，他没有正面回应这句话，而是将王琳琳短袖推到胸口以上，含着他那颗草莓吮吻。

“啊，你吃奶呀，不要了，陈立农，好痒。”

“琳琳不给我吃奶吗，你刚刚喝了我那么多牛奶诶？”陈立农说着又动了动埋在他体内那根东西。

“对啊，不给你吃，这是给小宝贝吃的。”王琳琳嬉笑着去推陈立农毛茸茸的脑袋，但却被他用牙齿咬了一下胸口。

“我不是琳琳的小宝贝吗，你都还没有给我生宝宝，就不爱我了吗？”

王琳琳没想到陈立农还没玩够，他把陈立农汗湿的额发捋到脑后，露出整张脸庞的陈立农帅得他后面又忍不住收紧。

“你是我的最宝贝，老公，我好像又湿了……”

陈立农当然知道王琳琳又想要了，他被那软滑的内里缠住也开始有了反应，但怕王琳琳太累，还是退了出来，将人搂在怀里哄睡觉。

“先睡一会儿好吗，你昨天就没怎么睡。你乖乖睡觉，我们睡醒再做好吗？”

王琳琳老大不愿意地嘟着嘴，但还是贴近陈立农怀里，拉着他的手，闭上眼睛开始睡觉。

王琳凯觉得自己这一觉睡得很是长远，梦里还有人拿手指给他后穴涂药，等他睡醒时屋子里都变得昏暗了。他打量四周，发现自己居然在妹妹房里，而背后搂着他的人也只能是陈立农了。

他忽然感觉到有些不对，伸手往被子里一摸，他穿着件裙子，而裙子里竟是什么也没穿。

对于自己的双重人格，王琳凯大多时候是意识不到的，但偶尔他也会有那么一点点怀疑。上一次觉得不对劲的时候是他在陈立农家过夜，醒来发现自己穿着一条白色丝质睡裙。

王琳凯的人格切换总是很规律，一个人格会度过完整的一天，而且他在家里有两个房间，衣服都放在一家人共用的衣帽间。

但是夜不归宿就会让他开始疑惑，因为他有可能在人格转变的时候还穿着之前人格的衣服。就比如现在，他穿着短裙挂空挡睡在陈立农怀里。

王琳凯稍微一动，陈立农就醒了，他自然以为现在这个人还是王琳琳。于是伸手摸了摸他后面的穴口说：“擦了点药，不肿了。”

原来不是梦，王琳凯咬着唇，不知道自己该如何应对这尴尬的状况。

“琳琳，这个药也有润滑作用，我直接进来咯。”

陈立农话一说完就掀起他的短裙挺腰插了进来，王琳凯惊叫一声，他知道陈立农这次指定是把他错认成妹妹了。他不敢发出声音，咬着手背承受陈立农的抽送，可快感的积蓄让他越来越难以忍住。

“嗯？琳琳，是不舒服吗，怎么不说话？”

陈立农扳着王琳凯肩膀，想要看他脸上表情，却被他躲开了。他把脸埋进枕头，本就不大的声音更是变得很难听清。

“我不是她，陈立农，你到底喜欢她还是我？”

“啊？我喜不喜欢你？”陈立农勉强听出一句“喜欢我”，再结合他的反应，以为他是在睡醒后没安全感，于是理所当然回答他。

“宝贝儿，怎么现在还问这种话啊，我当然喜欢你，全世界最喜欢你。”

王琳凯接受了这句不知道对谁说的情话，他这次的高潮意外的比陈立农来得慢，在陈立农抵着他肩膀粗喘时转过身。

第一次清醒的不带半分情欲的去吻陈立农，他的眼泪滑下眼角，趁着陈立农脑子发白的时候轻轻含住他的唇瓣。

“我是王琳凯。”


End file.
